Locker Rooms
by sora563
Summary: WARNING it's smexy. Simon catches Nathan's eye and now he's horny WHOOP WHOOP!  ENJOY


Kelly had just left after hitting Nathan after a snarky comment, in which he returned it with a jesters smile, when he caught site of Simon in the mirror after checking himself out.

Nathan stood in front of the mirror and acted to pose in front of it while he secretly stared at Simon unlocking his lock. Ever since the tattoo incident Nathan thought it was perfectly natural to feel this way. Even though his memory was a little foggy he could still remember some of the events that had happened, including the kiss he had stolen.

Remembering all the occurrences in which he would get horny over the mere sight of him wasn't helping him as turned around to see him struggling with the zipper of his jumpsuit. Nathan walked over to him, still wearing his own orange jumpsuit, and faced him.

"Hey," Nathan said, "need any help?" looking Simon up and down, who's fidgeting hands were beginning to unzip his jumpsuit revealing a slightly sweaty undershirt.

"No thank you." Simon stuttered, quickly zipping back up his jumpsuit as he caught the look in Nathan's eye.

"Oh really?" Nathan said, "Cause it looks like you're going the wrong way." He brought his hand up to Simon's zipper, stroking the pull tab, then slowly began revealing the white shirt again.

"What are you doing?"

"Just helping a friend out." Nathan said smiling as he finished unzipping just below his waist, 'accidently' bumping his hand against Simon's junk, then patted Simon's shoulder.

At any other time Simon would've felt immense happiness from Nathan declaring he was his friend but right now all he could focus on was trying to steady his heartbeat. He stared at the ground, not trying to get rid of the jumpsuit, and not daring to look at Nathan. He couldn't stand to look at him or even comprehend what he was thinking. The tattoo incident had left Simon a bit confused, towards his feelings towards Nathan and vice versa.

"What are ya doing?" Nathan teased, looking at Simon's frozen body. "Do you need more help?" He grabbed the top of the jumpsuits opening and guided Simon's arms out of the sleeves as if he were a child, yet slower and more sensual than you would do to a kid. The jumpsuit landed around Simon's ankles giving Nathan an indefinite view of Simon's bulge.

"Damn! Do you always get it up so quickly?" Nathan stared at Simon, who was still looking intently at the floor. "Or do you only get it up this fast for me?"

"Wh-What are you talking about?" Simon muttered defensively as he raised his head, trying to glare-off Nathan, who only focused on how red Simon's face was getting.

"I'm talking about this," Nathan poked at Simon's erection through his boxers with his index finger, stroking it up and down. He grinned from ear to ear as he saw Simon's face flustered even more.

"So," Nathan said, "you like this don't you?" stroking it faster.

"Nnnn," was the only thing Simon could muster as his cock strained to escape the confinement of his boxers. Nathan swiftly took back his hand and stuffed it in his pocket and laughed as he saw Simon's puppy-dog eyes, pleading to continue.

"Tsk tsk Barry Boy, we can't let you have all the fun," he unzipped himself with his other hand and then kicked the discarded clothing. Posing proudly in front Simon, legs spread out to showcase his own growing erection. He then hastily removed his own undershirt along with Simon's, without any protest, and stood back to see. Simon's skin was the absolute color of white and his torso showed a slight sign of a six-pack. Convinced he liked what he saw Nathan lunged at Simon, causing him to knock back into his neighboring lockers, the cold stinging his back.

Nathan started off by licking from his neck to his jaw line and hungrily kissing Simon, demanding his tongue have entrance at once. While his tongue roamed around Simon's mouth his hands ventured anywhere they could go. He felt through his scalp, messing up his usual neatly brushed hair. They went down to his nipples and stomach, sending shock waves through Simon's body with every trace. Then they finally went under his boxers, squeezing his cushy butt cheeks, all the while rubbing his own dick against Simon's with only a couple of thin layers of cotton separating their genitals.

Getting tired of foreplay Nathan let go of Simon, who was too strained to give puppy-dog eyes while his cock was throbbing, and stripped himself of his last piece of clothing. He knelt down to Simon's waist and tugged his boxers down, gawking at the beast facing him.

"Holy shit," Nathan exclaimed, "If I didn't know that you're a pedo melon fucker I wouldn't believe that you were a virgin." He poked his penis causing Simon bite his lip to stifle a cry. Pleased at his reaction he licked from the bottom of the shaft slowly upwards then planted a peck on the tip, gaining a loud moan from Simon. "I changed my mind."

"Wh-What are you talking about?" Simon asked, catching his breath.

"At first I was gonna shag your brains out but after seeing your pet python I want you to go inside."

"Oh, uh."

"Don't worry, I'll tell you what to do. Leave it to the master."

Nathan got back up into Simon's face and embraced him, "Now, put a finger up there." Simon hesitantly reached for Nathan's ass and inserted his middle finger. "Nnnn that's a good boy, now go in and out."

Simon did as he was told and simultaneously went in and out slowly.

"Now try two and go faster. Don't be afraid to put some speed into it." Nathan said, gripping onto Simon's hair as he did, letting out a moan. "That seems good. I think I'm ready for the main course."

Simon took out his two wet fingers and took Nathan by the shoulders, shifting him so he was against the lockers. He was too heated to feel the cold of the metal.

"Getting a little feisty?" Nathan said, "I like it."

Feeling a new array of confidence, "Then you'll like this." Simon took Nathan's thighs into his hands, hoisted him up against the locker with ease, and slowly entered.

"Arg,"

Simon paused, "Sorry, did I hurt you?"

"You, hurt me?" Nathan said, "Not even if you tried." He grinned, wrapping his arms around Simon's neck and tieing his legs around his waist. "Now, fuck me Barry."

Obeying Nathan's command Simon thrusted his hips, getting deeper and deeper inside, rewarding him with loud moans of ecstasy. An idea struck Simon and he slowed down.

"What are you doing Barry? I didn't tell ya to stop."

Simon grinned, "I'll go faster but only if you say my name."

Nathan looked into Simon's eyes and put on his own devilish grin, "Never."

Simon jammed into Nathan, "Say it." He slowly came out and slammed back in again.

"Ow," Nathan wailed, "You're gonna tear me in half."

Simon stopped and looked down to check for blood but glared at Nathan when he hear him laugh.

"Calm down Simon. If you do tear me in half I will come back to finish what we started."

As Simon blushed he frowned as he saw a single tear from the pain he caused. He took an arm out from under Nathan and brought it up to his face to wipe it away and brought it back down to pump his cock.

"Did you just use one of my tears for lubrication so you could wank me off?" he said as his chuckles mixed with moans.

After both men were at their physical peak Nathan yelled, "Simon, I'm not gonna be able to hold it back much longer."

"Me neither. I'm gonna-gonna," Simon pushed one last time and jizzed inside of Nathan, overflowing onto the floor. The feeling caused Nathan to come as well, shooting upwards, spreading onto their stomachs.

They collapsed onto the tiles, Nathan leaned on the locker while straddling over Simon with Simon's legs under Nathan's. Both were panting heavily, breathing in the mixed smell of sex and sweat.

Simon straightened up and said, "You know what?" Nathan looked at him dazed, "You have a really cute orgasm face."

"Shut up," Nathan blushed, "So, you wanna go back to my place and do that again?"

Simon smirked and leaned forward to plant a soft kiss on Nathan.

"Sure."


End file.
